ABSTRACT ? DUKE IMMUNE PROFILING CORE SHARED RESOURCE The Duke Immune Profiling Core (DIPC) was a developing Shared Resource and is being submitted as a new Duke Cancer Institute ? CCSG Shared Resource. The overarching mission for the DCI is to impact the existing ?standard of medical care? with respect to cancer treatment by working to identify immunologic signatures that predict clinical outcomes. The DIPC shared resource is comprised of 2 components. The first is a Service component in which DIPC provides comprehensive, highly standardized, state-of-the-art human immunologic profiling services in support of both intra- and extra-mural translational research endeavors, including Phase I/II clinical trials. The second DIPC component focuses on Discovery, and utilizes advanced, high dimensional Core technologies and resources to stimulate innovative translational research initiatives that will impact the existing ?standard of medical care.? With over 28 years of experience in flow cytometry and immune profiling, we are available to support a wide range of studies from small-scale projects for generating pilot data through to clinical trial testing. Additionally, our services include study design, performance of experiments, data collection and analysis, and writing support. Moving forward, we will further enhance our data acquisition and analytical capacity in order to provide DCI members with innovative methods to evaluate patient specimens. In 2018, the DIPC shared resource, which has been in existence for 18 months, provided services to 36 investigators, 56% of whom were DCI members, accounting for 65% of total usage, from 7 of the 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of this Shared Resource by DCI members, contributed to 20 publications over the project period, 6 of which were in high impact journals.